Inexpensive fabrication devices are making it fun to fabricate tangible, physical printed characters on what could soon become ubiquitous home three-dimensional printers. However, without motion, these printed characters are static and lifeless, serving simply as snapshots. As such, a drive to enhance the expressiveness and storytelling possibilities of printed characters motivates the onset to search for new ways to bring life to printed characters, such as by giving motion to the printed characters. However, to give motion to printed characters, users need visual design tools that will help assist in the expressing of their creative visions, while at the same time hiding or alleviating the myriad technical difficulties that arise in the creation of the printed characters.